1. Technical Field of the Invention
This application is based on application No. 9-71696 filed in Japan, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to an image formation device such as a copier, printer or facsimile machine, and particularly to an image formation device comprising an improved transfer control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of conventional image formation devices, a device which controls transfer output by detecting the number of black pixels in an original has been proposed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,991.
However, with the above-described conventional image formation device, transfer output can only be controlled in single original pages-worth of image signal units. Consequently, transfer control cannot always be closely controlled in accordance with image signals and image-producing conditions. For example, transfer efficiency for visible images on every main scan cannot be optimized.